


Aren't You Glad You Stopped By?

by Shadow15



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Depression, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: Thor has been with the Guardians for over a year now after his meeting with Thanos.  When he requests for Quill to take him back to earth so he can see his friends again, Quill realises just how little of the earth's lingo Thor actually understands, and agrees to give Thor some... demonstrations on what it is he's trying to explain.





	Aren't You Glad You Stopped By?

It had been a long time since Quill had been back on earth, and he couldn’t help but find it a stressful event. It brought back too many memories Quill would rather not think about; his mother’s death, and the consequent events that had happened with Yondu and Ego that had left him in quite the slump for so long. 

Sometimes, Quill wished he’d never agreed to the demi-god’s wishes of taking him back to earth to see his friends, because just when he thought he was getting over his issues, earth throws them back in his face at full force. 

“I thank you very much, morons,” Thor had said with the utmost politeness he could muster.  He ignored the annoyed looks the guardians gave him; he simply continued to smile - that exhausted, sad smile that Quill understood far more than he cared to admit.  “It has been a long time since I have seen my friends on Midgard.” 

Quill felt his temper ebb away now.  Thor was lonely, and he could understand that.  He nodded. “Yeah, man.” 

Thor was hurting. Even a year after he had been picked up by the guardians, he was still in pain over the loss of his brother and his people.  He hid it well, though; Quill had to give him credit for hiding everything behind a smile that seemed to fool everyone else.

It never fooled Quill, though.  Quill saw right through it as it was a mere mockery of his own pained smile. 

Quill had almost expected for Thor to cheer up a little when they got to earth and found themselves in what the guardians had been told was the Avengers Facility.  Instead, it only seemed to make him more depressed, as if the reality of what had happened to him all that time ago had truly hit him then and there. 

It was Steve Rogers whom Quill found himself talking to most out of that group for the month they’d been there for, because all the other “Avengers” were idiots and Quill only ever seemed to butt heads with them.  But instead, Steve was calm, laidback and a surprisingly good conversationalist.

“Thor’s been talking about you a lot since he’s been back,” Steve had said softly one rainy afternoon when it was just him and Quill in the living area.  Quill looked up from his Zune with a frown on his face, but Steve was smiling. “Really, you’re all we’ve been getting out of him; he shuts down when we try to talk to him about anything else.” 

Quill waved a dismissive hand.  “He’s been with us for like a year; of course he talks about us.” 

“No, I mean he just talks about  _ you _ ,” Steve explained.  “He tells us about your friends, too, but mostly it’s you he talks about.  He is extremely fond of you.” 

“Oh…” Quill chewed at his lip as he tried to understand what Steve was talking about; why would Thor show more interest in  _ him  _ than the others?  Quill himself could admit he was the shittest of them all!  

“It’s not a bad thing.” Steve’s smile widened.  “It’s a good thing, actually. We haven’t… seen him show interest like this in a long time.” 

Quill nodded slowly as he contemplated those words.  He still didn’t understand what Steve meant, assuming that perhaps Thor had been rather isolated from friends at one point.  But Steve  _ did  _ have a point.  “Now that you mention it… He  _ is  _ with me most…”

Steve nodded.  “Of course he is.  He was looking for you earlier.  He’s in the kitchen with Sam; Sam’s mother is here and she’s baking cookies.” 

A pang of hurt went through Quill at the mention of… of Sam’s mother.  His eyes closed, and he couldn’t help but mumble, “I’ll wait for him to come find me then… Tell him I’ll be back on the Milano.” 

Steve understood, and he didn’t pressure. “Should I sent him to you with cookies?” 

Quill shook his head, and without another word, he stood and left.  

Steve remained true to his word as Thor found Quill fifteen minutes later, complete with cookie crumbs in the Asgardian’s beard.  Quill couldn’t help but smile; for such a powerful God, Thor was just so innocent... 

“Your friend with the shield told me you were looking for me.”  Quill absentmindedly flicked through the songs on his Zune as he decided what to play through the cockpit of the Milano next.     

Thor tried to smile in return, but it wasn’t easy to do so.  He nodded and took a seat as a pensive expression crossed his face.  Quill joined him, and together they sat in silence up the front of the Milano as they listened to the music floating through the air. 

Finally, Thor broke the silence.  “I fear I will never stop mourning for my brother…”

“I hear you, man,” Quill murmured.  “I hear you…” 

But of course, whatever hope Quill had that Thor might  _ finally  _ be about to open up for once and talk to someone about his problems vanished when Thor gave a wistful sigh and whispered, “It is still so strange being back on Midgard after so long…  Sometimes I forget how unusual it is compared to Asgard.”

Quill opened his mouth to agree and say how much he preferred being far away from earth, but before he could relay any of his childhood experiences, Thor continued on.

“Stark took me to the shop yesterday, and a strange man asked me for my number.” Thor’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  “I did not understand, so I told him how fond of nine I am. I believe I offended him somehow as he seemed to get mad at me and called me a tease.” 

Quill couldn’t stop himself from laughing, only adding to the confusion the god felt.  “Dude… He wanted your  _ phone  _ number!”  

“But I do not have a phone; why would he want my phone number?” Thor was only growing more confused by the moment.  

“He was  _ hitting  _ on you, man,” Quill tried to explain.

“He did not lay his hands on me at all, Quill,” Thor murmured.  “I would not allow someone to harm me for no reason.” 

“Oh, god…” Quill’s lips were still turned upwards with amusement, but he facepalmed slightly as he resigned himself to the fact that apparently his time on earth hadn’t been enough to introduce him to all the lingo.  “I  _ mean _ , he was wanting to  _ sleep  _ with you.  Surely you understand  _ that,  _ man!” 

“Oh.” Thor nodded.  And then… “But why does he need my phone number for that?” 

“Because when someone is interested, they try and get the number of the person they want to bang so they can send pictures of their dicks.” 

Thor’s eyebrows furrowed once more, knowing he had heard the word dick from Stark before, so that was one more mystery down.  “Is it standard Midgardian practise to do so when attempting to court someone?” 

Quill shrugged.  “Bro, you’re asking the wrong person.  I never come back here; I just… kind of hear stuff.” 

Thor nodded as he committed the information to memory.  With all the seriousness he had inside of him, he asked, “Have  _ you  _ taken photos of your - what was it?  Of your dick. Do you send people pictures of your dick when you are interested?” 

Quill choked on his own saliva at the question.  He thumped his chest a few times to clear his airways, and when he could finally speak again, he sputtered, “A-are you serious?!” 

Thor shrugged.  “It is why I asked, yes.  Is it a requirement to take the pictures of dicks to court someone?  How do I take the pictures?” 

Quill was drowning in embarrassment, so in an effort to get the conversation away from himself, he did his best to keep it on Thor instead.  “What, you got a crush on someone, bro?” 

“A crush?” 

“You  _ like  _ someone, I mean,” Quill clarified. 

Thor smiled shyly.  “Oh, yes. But I feel it is a rather odd custom; I would rather not take a picture of myself to make someone court me.” 

“Hey, humans are weird, man,” Quill mumbled.  “Not  _ everyone  _ takes dick pics.  ...I think. I think most girls get grossed out by guys who do that shit.” 

Thor hummed.  “So do I send the pictures to males as well, or is it only females who get them?” 

Quill raised his eyebrow.  “You like another guy?”

Thor nodded.  “I do believe Rogers has told me Midgard is not accepting of it.” 

“Well, yeah…  But I mean, I never took you to be gay.” Quill’s eyes wandered over Thor’s muscular form, trying to understand how a man of his impossibly-attractive physiology could possibly be anything but straight.  It’d be a fucking dream come true if he had a chance with this guy, after all… He looked away as his cheeks darkened. “...Always took you for being a lady’s man…” 

“On Asgard, it is not considered anything but normal to show interest in both males and females,” Thor explained softly.  “I did not think I would be accepted upon your ship if you were to know that I have lain with men before.” 

Quill shook his head.  “Nah, man. I have no problem with that.”

Thor smiled.  “Have  _ you  _ laid with men before, Peter Quill?” 

Quill shook his head, and his cheeks darkened scarlet as he looked to his lap and mumbled, “I’ve done stuff…”

Thor’s curiosity was piqued.  “What do you mean?” 

Quill shrugged, and he tried his best to pass his response off as casual conversation.  “Just…  _ Stuff, _ you know?  I’ve never  _ fucked  _ another guy before…  But I’ve done other stuff.” 

Thor cocked his head to the side, and the expression on his face was so calculating, Quill couldn’t help but shudder under the intensity of it.  Finally, he spoke. “You have touched. Never laid with, however.” 

Quill shrugged again.  “Yeah… You can say it like that, I guess…” 

Thor’s expression became unreadable, and his voice took on a husky tone as he requested, “Will you show me how Midgardians lay together?” 

That question did things to Quill no man had ever been able to do before.  He’d always known he liked other guys on  _ some  _ scale, but he’d always thought it was mostly curiosity as he’d never really cared to go all the way with one before.

But Thor…  Quill found himself dropping his hand to his lap as he remembered just how fucking  _ hot  _ Thor was, and it was like a dream come true to be asked this by him.  His mind went almost completely blank, and his mouth dried as he gave such a dumb nod, he felt like a child being told Christmas was going to be a week early.  

Thor chuckled.  He reached out to ghost his fingertips against Quill’s thigh as he murmured, “I wonder if there would be much difference to an Asgardian courting…” 

Quill could barely get his words out.  “S-shut up a-and let me s-show you…” 

Quill was barely conscious of taking Thor by the hand and leading him to his bedroom; all he knew was that they were standing by his bed, the door shut and locked behind them, and Thor was smirking devilishly at him. 

Quill felt self-conscious now; how could someone of  _ his  _ appearance and status catch the attention of a  _ god _ ?  His shoulders tensed, and Thor seemed to have noticed the sudden hesitation as his smirk dropped and he said softly, “I apologise if you feel I have pressured you into something you do not want, Quill; we do not have to do this if you do not want to…” 

“I  _ want  _ to,” Quill muttered back.  “That’s the problem. I want to, but I know what humans are like…  They’re fucking assholes about this kind of thing...” 

Thor shook his head.  He approached Quill until he was close enough to take the human’s hand and ever-so-gently pull him into his arms.  He stared down into Quill’s eyes and smiled. “Do you really value the opinion of Midgardians over a  _ god _ , Quill?  I want  _ you,  _ but I do not believe many Midgardians have the privilege of saying the same about themselves.” 

Quill chuckled. His body relaxed, and he raised his palm to touch Thor’s cheek.  He smiled back. “Never thought I’d be able to say I’ve been fucked by a god before.” 

Thor’s smile became even brighter as he reached up to take hold of Quill’s hand.  “We do not use the term ‘fucking’ on Asgard. I would like to know more Midgardian terminology.” 

Quill felt just a little more devious now.  He moved his hand from Thor’s cheek and dragged it down his chest to slip under the tunic and up all that hard muscle that made Quill feel inadequate at times.  “There’s lots of names for this sorta stuff… Like fondling… I usually just say it’s fooling around - on top of the clothes kinda stuff…” 

Thor grabbed Quill’s hip with one strong hand, and Quill shuddered beneath the touch.  He grinned. “Would you be so kind as to enlighten me to what you would call this?” 

Before Quill could question what Thor meant, he was pulled into one of the deepest, most intense kisses he had ever participated in.  His mind melted at the way Thor’s tongue seemed to invade his entire being, licking and tasting everywhere it could reach until Quill  _ swore  _ it was halfway down his throat - but, in his defence, he  _ was  _ getting a little lightheaded from the intensity of it, so it wasn’t his fault if he was over-exaggerating  _ just a little _ .

Thor broke away, and immediately he lowered his face so he could nibble at Quill’s throat as he waited for the answer to his question.  When only panting remained, he smiled. “Quill?”

“Huh…?” Quill remembered then, and taking a deep breath to steady himself, he murmured, “Kissing…  We call that kissing… But in this case, I think that could pass for a mouth orgasm…” 

Thor smiled.  He tugged at the hem of Quill’s shirt.  “May I take this off? I would like to see more of you…” 

Quill shedded his jacket before he pulled his shirt from over the head.  “Take yours off, too; I’m not gonna be the only one standin’ around in the cold.”

“Of course.” Thor did as requested and tossed it carelessly behind him somewhere.  He pulled Quill back into his arms so he could move his mouth from Quill’s neck to his shoulder instead.  He littered soft bites and sucks around the area, relishing the tiny moans and gasps he earned from Quill.  He pulled his mouth away just an inch to whisper, “Have you done this with another male before, Quill?” 

Quill gave a sloppy shrug.  “Dunno… You’re kinda blowing my mind right now, man…  Can’t think of anything…” 

“I will take that as a sign you are enjoying this.” Thor slipped one of his hands onto Quill’s belt, but he made no attempt to shift it.  He looked up to meet Quill’s hazy gaze so he could voice his concern seriously. “You are okay with this, Quill?” 

Quill nodded.  “Just do it, dude…  Seriously…” 

Thor went ahead with unclipping Quill’s belt and pushing his pants down, and he did the same with his own.  They moved to the bed now, Thor towering over Quill as their lips connected once again. 

A jolt went through Thor’s body when he felt something brush against his arousal.  He pulled his mouth away just far enough to mutter, “Midgardians do this here, too…?”

Quill nodded.  His fingers wrapped around the heated flesh and dragged upwards.  “It’s called a handjob.”

Thor closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sensations Quill’s hand brought him.  It had been so long since he’d done this with another person, resigned to having only himself to be pleasured by during his life on the Milano.  Most of his fantasies during had involved Quill in one way or another, so to actually have them coming true… 

Well, Thor couldn’t help but let out a loud moan as he could finally,  _ finally  _ unravel beneath Quill’s touch.  “Quill… Oh, sweetheart…” 

“You like this, baby?” Quill grew a smirk of his own as he tightened his grip and stroked faster.  He lowered his other hand to fondle at Thor’s balls, rolling them in his palm and squeezing them ever so carefully, and the quiet groan he earned encouraged him.  “Yeah? That good?” 

Thor nodded.  “I am glad to be pleasured by you, Peter Quill…” 

Quill felt the first dribble of precum on his fingers once he’d slid his hand up so he could glide his thumb around at the tip of his head.  He used his thumb to trace down the thick veins on the underside of the arousal and then made his way up once more. 

Quill fought back a groan of his own when a devious thought entered his mind.  “Wanna feel what a blowjob is?” 

Thor licked his lips.  “Y-yes…” 

Quill smirked.  He dragged his hand up and down a few more times before he pulled it away to take hold of Thor’s hips and push him down properly onto the mattress.  He climbed in between the god’s legs, and making eye contact as best he could, he asked, “I’m curious if you do this on Asgard.” 

Thor sucked in a deep breath when he felt his arousal become engulfed deep in Quill’s throat.  His toes curled, and his hips bucked upwards as a strangled cry escaped his lips. This wasn’t an act Asgard shared in, or at least, it was uncommon enough for Thor to have never heard of it happening.  “Q-quill…!” 

Quill reached his hand between his legs to take hold of himself.  His head bobbed slowly as he learnt to adjust to Thor’s thick size, and once he felt his throat was open enough, he brought his mouth down to the base until his nose was buried in blond pubic hair.  

Thor’s brain was going haywire, but he still somehow was able to reach out and grab Quill’s hips to turn him around.  He patted Quill’s lower back once the Midgardian was kneeling above his face, and he murmured, “Lay down for me, sweetheart…”

Quill’s body shivered in desire when he felt hot breath billow against his own arousal.  His pace faltered, and it completely stopped when he felt himself being swallowed. He hadn’t expected for Thor to be able to take him so deeply as he’d never done this before, but here he was; feeling the tip of his erection against the lining of Thor’s throat - truly the definition of deepthroating.  

“Oh, s-shit…” Quill hissed when he felt Thor’s tongue dipping into the slit of his head, and he pulled his mouth away to moan, “Y-you s-should… eat m-me out…” 

Thor hummed.  He was curious, but he wasn’t going to stop what he was doing to question what Quill was talking about.  

Quill moaned loudly when he felt Thor drag his tongue down the underside of his arousal.  “Shit, man, don’t tease…” 

Thor chuckled, and the action reverberated throughout Quill’s body.  He finally dragged his tongue along Quill’s arousal for the final time as he pulled his mouth away so he could smirk and ask, “What is eating out?” 

Quill was panting now, needing the sensations to return.  He wrapped his hand around the base of Thor’s erection and squeezed, perhaps a bit too hard but Thor didn’t complain.  His eyes closed and he whined, “Eat my ass out, man! I don’t know how to make it any clearer!” 

Thor’s smirk widened.  “Midgardians are indeed a strange race.”

Quill received no warning when a tongue brushed against his entrance for a brief second before pushing inside.  He yelped at the intrusion, but it wasn’t unpleasant; in fact, it was hot as  _ fuck _ .  Thor’s tongue was so wide and hot and wet and it parted him so well, and Quill couldn’t believe that he had never done this until now.  Quill whimpered loudly and pushed his hips backwards to take in more of Thor’s tongue. “F-fuck…!” 

Thor closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste on his tongue.  He darted his tongue in and out quickly, making sure to swirl it as best he could with every movement to push against Quill’s walls and stretch him out.  In the meantime, he moved his hand downward to find Quill’s head and push downwards gently to encourage him to take Thor deep again. He sighed softly when he felt lips wrap around him again and stretched his legs wider to slide down the mattress slightly.  

When Thor pulled his tongue from Quill’s entrance, he licked at it in apology before he took hold of it with his lips and sucked.  He heard Quill curse, so he pulled his mouth away and murmured, “Patience… It is coming. I need something to slick myself with.” 

Quill almost dived off the bed so he could access his bedside drawers.  His hand shot inside and resurfaced with a bottle of lube, and his impatience was unmistakable as he threw it at the god.  “Just hurry up and fuck me! God!” 

Thor smirked.  “Yes. I  _ am  _ a god.  Thank you for noticing.” 

Thor uncapped the bottle and tipped a generous amount of lube into his palm.  He stroked himself firmly to spread the lube on him, and once he was satisfied, he gestured for Quill to sit in his lap.  He spread more lube onto his fingers. 

Quill shouldn’t help but shudder on Thor’s lap.  He reached up to grip tightly at Thor’s shoulders as he murmured, “Don’t forget…  I’ve never done this before, man…” 

Thor’s smile was pure gentleness.  He kissed Quill’s forehead and whispered, “Do not worry; I will be very gentle with you.” 

True to his word, Thor was gentle, even with his massive fingers that made Quill feel so full, he wasn’t sure how Thor was ever going to fit inside him without splitting him in half.  

Thor’s breathing was husky, and his eyes were lidded with lust as he murmured, “Are you ready for me, Quill?” 

Quill nodded.  He spread his legs around Thor’s hips and lifted himself up to align his entrance with the head of Thor’s erection.  His arms wrapped around the god’s neck as he took a deep breath and slowly lowered his body.

Thor grunted when he felt the pressure around his tip.  His hips tightened their hold on Quill’s hips, and he wanted so badly to thrust himself upwards and sheathe himself inside Quill’s body, but he knew he couldn’t do that; Midgardians were so much more frail than Asgardians, and he doubted Quill’s body could take it as well as his usual partners did.  

“Take your time,” Thor assured.  “I do not mind waiting, sweetheart…” 

Quill’s breathing was hard as he lowered himself inch-by-inch.  When he finally felt himself prevented from going any further, he panted against Thor’s shoulder and waited for his body to adjust properly.  

Thor entertained himself with planting tiny kisses along every inch of flesh he could access on Quill.  A startled moan escaped his lips when Quill lifted himself up without warning, but he didn’t mind; it was too pleasurable to have any complaints, so he waited until Quill had pulled up to his tip before he thrust his hips upwards to meet his lover’s descent.

“Fuck…!” Quill bit his lip as he felt Thor hit his sweet spot already.  He’d never had his doubts that Thor would be good in bed - the god was so experienced; how could he  _ not  _ be? - but to have hit the right area on the first go?   _ Fuck,  _ Thor knew what he was doing.  “J-just fuck me…!”

Thor accepted the invitation to take control.  Though he was gentle as he laid Quill down on his back to move between his legs, there was still dominance and assertiveness in his actions, and Quill had never felt so turned on before to know that he was submitting himself completely to someone else’s will.  

“You are very beautiful,” Thor panted out as he thrust back inside swiftly.  “I have dreamt of you for so long now…” 

Quill couldn’t reply; he was too busy going mad with pleasure as he thrust his hips downwards every time to meet Thor’s movements.  His mouth was dry and his head was swimming as black spots appeared in his vision. He reached between their bodies to take hold of himself, pumping in time with Thor’s movements and circling his thumb over the slit in his head.

Thor quickened his movements once again until he was pummelling away inside of Quill rapidly, but all throughout it, he made sure to never hurt his partner; he’d never caused a lover pain before, and he refused to start now with a Midgardian.  “Oh, Quill… Please… S-sweetheart… Please…”

Quill’s voice was slurred.  “Ah, j-just… J-just… F-fuck…”

“I need it…” Thor whimpered. 

Somehow, it registered in Quill’s brain that Thor was asking for permission to come.  “Y-yeah… C-come… C-come inside m-me, baby…” 

Thor whimpered loudly.  His body stilled, and his face scrunched up as a soft groan escaped his lips.  Quill felt the hot liquid seep into his body, and it was then he reached his own orgasm at the realisation.  He cried out loudly as he released all over his stomach. 

The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing as they each came down from their orgasms.  Quill shuddered at the cooling liquid on his stomach. “I should shower…” 

Thor grabbed Quill’s wrist to stop him from going anywhere.  He shook his head. “Allow me to clean you, Quill.” 

Quill laid content beneath Thor’s tongue as his lover licked up the mess.  He raised his hand and took a handful of blond hair as he mumbled tiredly, “When was the last time you fucked someone…?  You’re so good…” 

“It has been a long time, indeed.” Thor wasn’t ashamed, and Quill admired him for that.  “I believe about five or so years ago.”

Quill couldn’t help but chuckle.  “So when we stop by on all these planets and I pick someone up, you just do your own thing and don’t fuck anyone?” 

“Why would you pick someone up?  No; that is not important right now.  Yes. I have not laid with anyone since I have been in your company, Quill.  At first, it was mourning. But then…” Thor trailed off, and a wistful smile crossed his face.  “...But then, I realised how attracted to you I am, and I did not wish to sleep with anyone else.” 

“Wow, man.” Quill lazily patted Thor’s cheek as his eyes slipped closed.  “I should teach you our slang more often… Wanna find out what BDSM is next time?”

Thor nodded as he laid back next to Quill.  “I have to find out all of it - as long as you teach me, Quill.” 

Quill cracked open an eyelid.  He couldn’t help but smile at the puppy dog expression Thor wore.  “I guess that’s it, then. We’re dating.”

“Dating…” Thor yawned, and his words became more slurred from there as he drifted into sleep.  “Tell me about dating tomorrow…”

Quill moved closer until he was curled up against the god’s chest.  He was wrapped in a strong arm within seconds, but that was okay; the comfort it gave him helped him drift off into his own pleasant sleep.  

  
  



End file.
